


Не доверяйте напиткам из Асгарда

by bfcure



Category: Good Omens (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crowley (Good Omens) is not amused, Drunk Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Well later he is, asgard mead, there's nothing he can do
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Азирафаэль блаженно улыбался и ловил воображаемых бабочек.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & The Avengers
Kudos: 2





	Не доверяйте напиткам из Асгарда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Горетобер 31.10.2020 — День свободного выбора.  
> Выбранная тема: Галлюцинации.

Азирафаэль блаженно улыбался и ловил воображаемых бабочек.

— Они такие яркие, — восторженно бормотал он. — Кроули, только посмотри на них! Они прекрасны…

Кроули обвёл собравшихся в гостиной Тони Старка Мстителей угрожающим взглядом, словно намекая: одно неосторожное слово, и им всем очень не поздоровится.

— Ну, и кому принадлежала эта чудесная идея? — обманчиво ласково поинтересовался он у Локи.

— Почему сразу я? — насупился тот.

— Потому что ты змей, — добродушно заметил Тони и отсалютовал ему бокалом. Пил он не асгардский мёд, а старый добрый виски.

«Змей здесь только один, и это я», — хотел сказать Кроули, но благоразумно промолчал. Если он разругается с Мстителями, Азирафаэль расстроится. Когда придёт в себя.

Да и вины «защитников Мидгарда», как их называл Тор, в произошедшем не было. 

Тор и Локи притащили из Асгарда фирменную медовуху по рецепту Хеймдалля, потому что земной алкоголь на Стива и Баки не действовал, а напиться хотелось. Кроули их понимал.

Они с Азирафаэлем гуляли в Центральном парке, когда над ним раскрылся портал и оттуда посыпались очередные творения Дума — склизкие, мерзкие твари. Азирафаэль и Кроули не могли не вмешаться. Твари на самом деле были бомбами, и Мстители с удовольствием приняли нежданную помощь. Правда после всем пришлось долго отмываться под душем от слизи.

Никто не предполагал, что на ужине в честь победы (скромном, в башне Тони) Азирафаэль перепутает бокалы. 

— Может, дать ему воды? — с сомнением протянула Наташа.

— Вода не поможет, Нат, — произнёс Клинт.

— Кто-нибудь знает, когда его отпустит? — вздохнул Кроули.

Тор и Локи виновато переглянулись.

— Хеймдалль варит забористый мёд, — пояснил Тор.

— Скорее всего, оклемается к завтрашнему утру, — добавил Локи.

— По крайней мере, он видит что-то приятное, а не корабли читаури, — сказал Тони. — Кто хочет виски?

Баки и Кроули одновременно подняли руки.


End file.
